


We met when you ran

by Just_morefandomtrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bookshop owner Minami, Gen, I've always imagined Minami wearing a skirt, Or a romper in this, Surprise he wears glasses, There's a lot of characters mentioned so I'm not tagging anymore, bookshop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: Prompt: AU/MagicFt. Bookshop owner Minami and recollection.





	We met when you ran

Kenjirou Minami felt as though he was incredibly privileged in life.

At 20, he owned a fairly successful bookshop and close friends with similar mentalities. He could spend quiet afternoons perched on a stool next to the tills reading and the nights skyping those far away (such as his family in Japan) or cooking with his friends when they came home. Perhaps his favourite nights were Saturdays. Everyone would be home early, the kitchen would be a mess of food from around the world, a half constructed blanket fort in the living room and he would be carrying a bag full snacks and movies. Sometimes he'd even bring home games and their movie night would turn into a game night that ended when the neighbours banged on the wall at four in the morning. The old couple were simply concerned that they weren't getting enough sleep, not that they were making too much noise. Catherine would often come around with cake, Mary with her latest art project. They'd taken the couple to their first pride event and hoped to take them to many more.

Some would say that he led a strange life, yet he could not disagree more.  
Sure, he lived next door to the oldest lesbian couple in the building and lived with a group of friends with ranging identities, but to him it was normal. He'd always grown up in the LGBT+ community, with his gay uncle taking him to cafes in his hometown in Japan and his brother coming out as bisexual early in his teens. Not to mention that his mother was asexual and his father pansexual (he'd found that pretty ironic, but he'd learnt pretty quickly that his mom wasn't sex-repulsed). When he'd come out as demi, his grandparents had thrown a party, much to his embaressment. So moving to America to study theatre was a little bit of a shock when he discovered that not everyone was as lucky as he was.

Yet they'd all grabbed their opportunities and never let go of them.

Otabek Altin had moved from Kazakhstan, had always been slightly shy but had warmed up immediately when he'd pulled out the demi flag from his suitcase. Jean-Jacques Leory, Otabek's childhood friend, had been a little easier to make friends with. He'd been exuberant from the start, yet very touch repulsed by anyone on most days. It took his ex stalking him to earn his complete trust (probably because he'd boosted him into the loft despite his size and denied that he lived there until she left), but they trusted each other with everything. Including JJ admitting he believed he was bisexual. The third roommate had been an entirely different story. At first, he didn't even know he'd existed. About a month later, he'd gone into the kitchen next door and jumped about three feet into the air. Sat at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee was Seung-Gil Lee. As he watched on in awe (and horror), he drained the mug, washed and put away the mug before practically crawling back into his room. A week later, he came back to k-pop blasting throughout the apartment and Seung fliting around the kitchen in a panic wearing tight black jeans and a red hoodie. He'd never forget the first words the pair of them exchanged.

_"How the hell do you seduce a cute neighbour?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You know, our new neighbours. Not the nice couple to the left, the college students to the right. The Thai one is in my class and he's so cute I'm either going to have to seduce him or die."_

_"Uh... I'll do my best. I'm kinda inexperienced in this area so..."_

_"Same here."_

By 'cute neighbour' he meant Phichit Chulanont, the photography student. Now the pair were practically inseparable and everyone had adopted their apartment as their own. Including Katsuki Yuuri, the English student who was hopelessly in love with Victor Nikiforov (who was head over heels for him too yet they were both so oblivious it hurt), Guang-Hong Ji and Leo de la Iglesia, both music students. Victor lived with Christophe Giacometti next door to them, Chris sometimes taking on shifts at the bookstore.

Today was not one of those days.

It was the quietest days yet, most people choosing to stay inside away from the sun. Not that he minded, he'd been meaning to read the ending of Pride and Prejudice. Sitting cross-legged on the stool, he pushed his reading glasses back onto the bridge of his nose and turned the page. Quiet jazz drifted through the air, creating a calming atmosphere.

Then it wasn't.

One moment he was alone with his book, the next a blond teen came flying through the door, slamming it shut and dropping to the floor. He shrieked in surprise, glasses dropping down his nose again as he jumped. The teen pushed his hair back and wiped sweat away, grimacing before casting his eyes around the shop.

"C-can I help you?"

"Got anywhere I can hide?"

The question startled him for a moment before he placed the book to one side and hopped off the stool, gesturing for the teen to follow him. He pulls a key from around his neck and unlocks the storeroom door.

"I'm going to have to lock it behind you okay? I'm the only one who has the key and there's no way in hell anyone will get it off me. I'll wait fifteen minutes before coming to get you."

The teen nods in confirmation and settles down, hugging his knees. He smiles before locking the door behind him and walking back out front to find a group of women all chattering loudly. After a few unsuccessful attempts to get one of their attentions' he takes a deep breath and yells.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING IN MY SHOP?"

The conversation abrubtly stops and all eyes are on him.

"We're looking for a lovely young teen that ran this way."

"No teens have been here, now out! Out out out!"

He shuffles them out of the shop, slamming the door behind them. Taking a few deep breaths, he pulls the key out again, unlocking the storeroom and leaning the head in.

"Let me guess, rabid middle aged women? They're gone now if you want to come out. Name's Kenjirou Minami by the way."

"Yuri Plisetsky."


End file.
